


Leap

by SleepyKalena



Series: Warm and Fuzzy [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (because Jyn loves what she's feeling but isn't sure if she wants to take the risk), Developing Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: Jyn was just holding Cassian's hand.But then one thing led to another, and she wasn't entirely sure when or how his lips made themselves at home pressed against hers. It was a wonderful feeling, letting the shiver run up and down her spine as he lavished attention onto her, but did she want this to lead into something more?As sweet as his kisses were, she had a choice to make. Was she ready? Would she even knowifshe was ready?Despite the thoughts racing through her mind, sometimes all it takes is a leap of faith.





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/gifts).

> Dedicated to Ivaylo. She knows why. I fully expect her to hurl several insults and four-letter words at me now. <s>suck it</s>

She was just holding his hand.

That's all it was, really.

It had its rough edges, the occasional nicks and scratches, but just underneath the effects of a harsh, cold life was an inviting warmth that Jyn grew addicted to by the second.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since their fingers began to link and intertwine- she hadn’t looked at the chrono on Cassian’s desk- but suddenly, she wasn't just sitting next to him and holding his hand anymore. Suddenly, that warmth spread from her hand to one side of her body as Cassian leaned more comfortably against her.

Did he realize he was doing this, or was his body also succumbing to the temptation to be closer?

Her head began to pound in tune with her heart. This feeling was new, confusing. Was she enjoying this? Or was she scared? Perhaps it was a mix of both. Did she want him to stop? No, certainly not.

Was this feeling, perhaps, _ anticipation _?

But why? What was she anticipating to begin with? She wasn't sure, because there was no goal to achieve. For once, Jyn was finally living in the moment and enjoying his presence, but an innocent and comforting gesture turned out to be the start of something she wasn't sure she knew how to handle.

She rested her head on his in turn, and soon enough his free hand wandered up to stroke her cheek. It was sweet, gentle, and she sighed contentedly, but it left her wanting something just a little bit more, like-

_ Just one kiss. _

Jyn dipped her head slightly to kiss Cassian's hand.

His other hand, still intertwined with hers, squeezed in response.

Relief washed over her. _ He must have liked it, then. _

Cassian’s free hand then moved down to brush along her jawline, coming in close enough for her to kiss his palm. But before she could dip down and press her lips against his open hand, he stopped her, gently gripping her chin with his thumb and forefinger and nudging it towards him, coaxing her to look in his eyes.

She recognized that gaze- she hadn't seen it since they were alone on the lift at Scarif.

Jyn wondered, at the time, if it meant anything special. Tonight, she would get her answer.

"Cassian," she murmured, her voice low with a slight crackle, and it dawned on her that they'd gone that long without speaking. His name was supposed to sound hesitant, shy, questioning, but the inflection sloped upwards, then back downwards, sounding a desire she couldn't quite put into words.

Even if she could, it wouldn't have mattered- she caved into the hunger stirring inside her and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was slow, sweet, and gentle at first, but soon Cassian added just a touch more force, adding fuel to the warmth in her body and turning it into a simmering fire.

Somehow, that made it sweeter, and she was immediately hooked on the taste.

She wanted more.

How much time had passed since their lips first touched before she licked his lower lip? She wondered if Cassian had thought about that as well, at least until he decided to throw caution to the wind and nip at hers.

She hoped the mumbled shadow of a moan that croaked out of her throat didn't scare him away. Jyn rather liked being quiet, and the sudden tingle of pleasure took her by surprise.

He nipped at her lower lip again, a bit harder this time, and she let out a gasp that he quickly took back and swallowed as he kissed her more deeply. The hairs on her neck stood on their ends when their tongues met; a vibrant jolt ran up her spine as his hands slowly made their way around her nape, gripping at the base of her hair and curling around the silky strands. Her tight hair bun loosened just enough to let his hands explore the feel of her locks between his fingers, as though he, too, was fascinated with this sensation and was eager to explore it further.

Her body twisted to come chest-to-chest with Cassian, and she tugged his dark leather jacket, wanting more of his body pressed against hers. He responded by snaking a hand down her spine, down to the small of her back, and pulling her more tightly to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck in turn, her own fingers threading his hair and releasing his scent into the thickening air around them.

The smell was intoxicating. Jyn herself wasn't much of a drinker, but the scent and taste of Cassian was a deliciously sweet comfort she could find herself sipping slowly, savoring the notes and nuances, enjoying the slight kick of spice at the end of each kiss that fizzled through to her core and made her toes reflexively curl. Their lips parted for only a moment, long enough for her to recover from the lightheaded dizzying pleasure, before diving back in for another taste. She wanted to find a way to leave him with the same sensation, just enough to show him how much she enjoyed each kiss.

Cassian, however, seemed to have a plan of his own.

He sucked on her lower lip and slowly pulled back until her lip snapped away from the tantalizing grip of his teeth before looking back at her intently. Though her head was still spinning from the surprising (but not unwelcome) turn of events, his comforting, warm gaze stopped the galaxy from spinning out of control around her, keeping her grounded.

"Jyn? You alright?" he asked, his voice just as low scratchy as hers. Kriff, she loved the way he said her name- there was always a tenderness and adoration to it that was distinctly Cassian. This time, to Jyn's relief, there was a wispy breathlessness to the way he said it, reassuring her that she wasn't the only one overwhelmed by the hormonal rush.

She nodded, caressing his cheek while appreciating the hint of a blush lingering on his face. "Just dizzy."

He pressed the tip of his nose against hers. "Should I stop?"

"No, I just...I need a second," she said, letting out an airy chuckle as she continued to stare into his eyes.

Jyn thought back to the hangar of Yavin IV and how Cassian took her by surprise, leaving her utterly breathless with three simple words: “I believe you.” Even more shocking, then, that he only needed to utter two more words to give her a distinctly bubbly feeling in her chest: "Welcome home." With the way he leaned in close and gazed into her eyes in that moment, the gesture conveyed so much that the words were almost inconsequential. Even after all these months, Cassian still managed to leave her breathless and make her heart flutter with a simple look, as though it were second-nature to him.

Was he even aware that he had this effect on her?

Their breaths mingled in the thick air between them, each exhale a gentle warmth that blanketed her face. Cassian nuzzled her yet again, and Jyn could practically feel his lips against her own as they quirked up into a smile. As much as she enjoyed this intimacy, however, each passing second without feeling his lips on hers was a taunting reminder that she was deprived of the sweetness of his kisses.

Would it be too soon to ask for more? Would she even be able to keep her composure if he obliged?

...Would he be scared away if she couldn't?

Then again, it was just the two of them, alone in his quarters. If he kissed her sense of self-control away, would any of her concerns really matter? Surely, it would only serve as an affirmation of their desire for each other; why bother holding back?

"Cassian," she murmured again, wondering idly if he, too, felt a similar shiver whenever she said his name. "I think I'm ready. I want mo-"

He didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before finding the most tender part of her neck and hungrily sucking on it.

The move drew a sharp gasp from Jyn, who tugged even more desperately at his jacket. Cassian responded in kind by strengthening his hold on her. Her hair fell apart from its bun completely, and he took that chance to fully run his fingers through her hair. His tongue, cooling yet searing, gentle yet forceful all at once, lavished attention on her skin that left her wanting so much more that she tilted her head away from him, exposing more skin for him to ravenously suck on. Her barely-even breathing soon turned into erratic, heavy panting, and her hands wandered back up to grip his mussed hair, desperate to cling on to the last of her composure as he continued to hack away at her sense of self-control. Try as she might to stay calm, however, the more he nibbled and sucked on her neck, the more she began to fall apart at the seams and into his steady arms.

Chills ran up and down Jyn's body at his continuous, lavish attention. She trembled slightly from shivers racing up and down her spine as the scruff of his beard scraped along her sensitive skin, eliciting a much more audible moan from her. Reflexively, Cassian moaned back, the vibrations tickling her neck, and Jyn had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning again.

It was getting harder to tell up from down, or even if they were still sitting or lying down on his bunk. And it was even harder still when Cassian had his fill of one side of her neck and came back up to kiss her again. As his tongue lapped at her own, Jyn was once again rendered breathless and flush, and it didn't escape her notice when his hand balled into a fist along the bottom hem of her shirt.

How long have they been at it like this? How did they even get to this point? Somehow everything moved slow, then fast, then froze and left her heart suspended in equal measures of nervousness, anticipation, and desire.

Out of sheer habit and a rush of adrenaline, Jyn assessed the situation. She'd never been like this with anyone before, not even close. Stars, she never let someone ever get this close to her to begin with. Sentients just came and went; no one ever stayed long enough to really get to know her, nor she them. Each relationship, as beneficial as they were, were hardly personal, and she was just fine with that. Then again, she hadn’t met anyone that made her feel so at home before. Yet here she was, letting Cassian’s lips make themselves right at home on her neck.

For once, she wanted a more personal relationship with someone.

She was sure her face was at its reddest, and her lips at their plumpest, all because she indulged in the slowly-building pleasures Cassian doled out onto her. But after all they'd been through- the disagreements and fights and Scarif, of all the trials and tribulations of the galaxy- Jyn found herself at an emotional crossroads. Somehow, _ this _ was a much more daunting step to take then anything else she'd ever done.

She _ was _ just holding his hand, after all.

Suddenly her sense of orientation returned- at some point she had eased down on his bunk while Cassian settled next to her. The back of his hand brushed gently against her cheek once more before slowly making its way down to her chin, until his thumb began to run across her bottom lip- back, forth, back, forth- in a rhythmically tantalizing motion.

Did she dare take the leap and let this continue? What if it crashed and burned later down the line? Jyn once asked Cassian to trust her not to shoot him; could she just as well trust him not to exploit her vulnerabilities and leave her damaged in the process?

The warmth in his eyes in the quiet quarters, save for the dull buzzing of the overhead lights, seemed to say as much as he continued to look at her intently, just as he did at the Scarif shield gates, or in the Scarif tower elevator, or, _ kriff _, moments before their first kiss of the night.

Slowly and playfully, Jyn bit the tip of his thumb before closing her lips around it. She sucked on it gently at first, then took in the rest of his thumb, allowing him to press the padding of his finger against her tongue. Although she continued to stare straight into his eyes, the sensation of her tongue lapping teasingly against his thumb distracted him, and his eyes slowly drifted down to her lips.

Did he like the way her lips looked? She’d always been curious, but found it too strange to ask. 

Perhaps this was the answer she was looking for.

Jyn pulled back just enough to let go of his thumb, sucking on it the whole way until it completely left her mouth. Still not yet finished, her lips began tracing lines along the length of his finger. Cassian continued to keep his breathing relatively even, but the hints of restraint were there, and it was becoming clearer to Jyn now that she was leaving him just as breathless as he left her when he sucked on her neck.

_ Speaking of which _...

“You left marks on my neck,” she mumbled matter-of-factly.

“Are you mad?” he asked quietly, but there was no guilt to be found, only a subtle playfulness.

“Yeah,” she breathed, and she would’ve grinned if she wasn’t feeling so winded. “You only made them on one side; it’s uneven now.”

The corners of Cassian’s mouth quickly and subtly quirked into a smirk before his tongue peeked out slightly to wet his lips. “That _ is _ a problem. What do you want me to do about it?”

This was it. This was the crossroads. This was her chance. She could make that leap of faith, if she wanted to, and place her trust in him.

Was she ready to?

She bit back a smile. “Finish what you started, of course.”

Cassian was more than eager to oblige, and as his lips latched on to the other side of her neck, Jyn felt her heart leap, and she let her tension go.

It wasn’t long until the faint buzzing of the lights were muted out by the lascivious sound of Jyn's moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Most of this fic was written while I was varying levels of high. So consider this a Fuzzy Fic™, I guess LOL


End file.
